Before I Fall
by Mararawr
Summary: They say that just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes, but that's not how it happened for me. Based on the book 'Before I fall' Crossover with GG.
1. One Day, Baby We'll Be Old

_**What if you only had one day to live? What would you do? Who would you kiss? And how far would you go to save your own life?**_

_They say that just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes, but that's not how it happened for me._

_The only thing I felt was fear. And pain. Nobody had ever told me it would hurt so much. It was a breath-taking, hot, stinging pain. Burning. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking. Getting crushed by the weight that was on my chest. I heard the noise of metal scraping on the concrete. I could smell the stain of burned rubber tires. But most of all. There was pain. Just Pain. And then.._

_My name is Logan Mitchell. 18 Years Old. I used to sing in a band called big time rush. Yes. THAT Big Time Rush. And this is my story. No not a story of boy-meets-girl, not one of those 'Follow-your-dreams'-Story. The 'Shit-I-Screwed-Up' kinda story. The mess I made was my life. And I screwed it up even more, but I loved it. But every story has its ending. Just like the sun sets everyday, like the stars disappear in the morning sky, just like that, we all disappear. Faint to dust. We all take our last breath. But the sad part is, you never know when._ _I'm going to tell my story. And feel free to hate me. To blame me. Yes, you may think I deserved this. But, before you judge me, just keep in mind. _

_I was just like you. _

_I thought I would live forever too_.

"Hey, you motherfucking little turd. Wake up! Gustavo wants us in the studio!" I slowly opened my eyes, the light above me blending me, stinging my eyes. It almost hurt. "God, Kendall. Let me Sleep!" I murmured. Kendall just laughed. "No way you idiot. Wake up. I don't need a mad Gustavo to ruin my perfect day."

_Well, that's what we call irony kids. His perfect day. We just didn't know._

Oh yeah right. His perfect day. He just got a big role in a TV-Show I didn't care about it but whateverrr. As long as he's happy right? We were friends after all. The kind of friends that keep hurting you, the kind of friends that are no good. But they keep you together, save you from falling apart when it all comes down.

I slowly stoop up and looked at my alarm clock. Kendall was right. We really had to go. But when I got down the stairs I saw kendall had already left. I dressed as fast as possible and rushed to my car. My car. I felt so unbelievably proud as I thought about it. My own car. A Dodge Charger 69.

I took a sip from my coffee and looked into the mirror. I looked good. "Rhhr, Mr. Mitchell. Who's it gonna be today?" I said, while grinning. I knew I was an asshole. But hey, I was good-looking, oh whatever…Hot as HELL! And I knew it. Relationships just weren't my kind off thing. I loved sex. And girls. Lots of girls.

_That's what I meant. But hey. I was a famous, rich as fuck rockstar. Looking pretty good. Being a total asshole._

As I finally arrived at the studio, I slowly opened the door and turned around to grab my coffee before closing the door. I locked the car, looked around and walked my way to the office. The guys had arrived before me. I could tell because James' Porsche (Yellow of course, he always had to take it over the top) was standing right next to Carlos' Pick up truck. Kendall's red mustang was parked just a couple of parking spaces away from mine. Yes they were already there. I was, like always, just not-so-fashionably late. And as I got into the elevator, my cell phone started vibrating.

**Hey Loser, there's a party tonight at Serena's place. We going? Btw. Hurry up you bastard. We're waiting.**

I grinned at the sight of James' SMS. 'Serena hm,' I thought, thinking about the beautiful, tall blonde it-girl from the east-coast that had just moved here. She was smoking hot. Really, she belonged into my collection. I stepped out of the elevator and walked through the door of Gustavo's office. "Hey Mr. Swag is here!" Carlos laughed. "Rough night?"

I smiled and just shook my head. But before I could answer Kendall answered. "Na, he woke up ALONE today. I was actually scared to go into your room. I mean last time there were two topless girls lying next to you. And honestly? You could've at least invited me last time!"

I grinned and just said "Yeah, maybe next time. But probably not. Now tell me what's up with the party today?" I heard Gustavo sighing when he realized he wasn't going to get our attention. But I ignored it, I was way too concentrated on the fact that one of the hottest girls on earth was going to be here. Tonight. Just way too good to be true. But James started nodding. "Yeah, Serena moved into the Hilton just a few days ago. And today she's throwing a little party. She even rented a club. Well it's not a club, it's a..well a high-society hot-spot. The "L.A.-Hamptons" You know. This amazing mansion at the beach. And well, she invited me. You know we met at this photo-shooting thing. And I told her I was going to bring you guys!"

My eyes immediately flashed in Kendall's direction. And without saying a word, he smiled and nodded. Tonight, it was time for our little party tradition. Which included, getting drunk, getting totally wasted. Show up at the party and seduce some chicks that are always more than willing to have us.

_Yes, we were assholes. But we loved it. We had nothing to lose, nothing to gain. Because we already had everything. And no one could ever take that away. _

After a couple of very hard hours in the studio, I finally got on my way back home. As I arrived I decided to lay down and sleep for a while. Because after all. It was going to be a DAMN long night.

_Well, I just didn't know… My bad I guess. If I had known what was going to happen. I wouldn't have gone to sleep. I would've done so many things...  
But I just wasted my time. Sleeping.  
_

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It was Kendall. Of course, he was going to be here any minute, I realized as I looked at the clock. I declined the call, but quickly send him a text saying I was almost ready. Jumped under the shower, did my hair and got dressed. I looked great. Of course. Wearing a black leather jacket, a dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a V-neck. I didn't just feel sexy. I was sexy.

Kendall knocked on the door and I quickly opened up.

We were going to do what we always did. Lie down, watch some movies, while getting really drunk. And then I would call a cab to get us to the party.

I had this weird feeling. Like the air was electric. And I was floating. Yes even flying. My stomach felt like it was about to explode. I knew nothing was going to happen. Everything would just pass by. Moment after moment. Time still ticking. The world wouldn't stop turning that night.

But it felt like it just did. Like I would live forever. In the ever-lasting memory of this night.

_I told you, I just had no idea. _


	2. Baby glaub mir, das beste bist du

My writer's-block has finally disappeared and I can proudly announce, if anyone's even waiting for it, that there are going to be 5 new chapters of Stars&Stripes soon! I'm really working on that story, because it was my first, and I don't want to let it die. ***Pun was intended** *

Sooo this chapter is written in Serena's POV. And well, it's mostly about her Logan-crush, the party-planning and… Chuck hitting on Kendal. I told you things would get better. And if you don't mind. Write a review please. I Love Reviews.

I know, short chapter but hey. It has been a long time and my writing-skills are well… whatever.

She looked into the mirror as she softly brushed her long dirty-blonde hair. Smirking. She just got the text from James telling her he and his guys would be there. Well, she wasn't surprised. She had known they would come. Who could resist her? That's right no one. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Wearing her San Francisco 49er Jersey (Nr. 7 of course ;) ), jeans-shorts and dark-brown cowboy-boots, her blonde hair framing her face like a golden halo and her soft tanned skin shimmering like gold she just looked amazing. She only wore a bit of make-up. Soft pink chapstick and mascara was all she needed. Serena smirked as she thought of the guys. They would fall for her in a second. But again, who didn't.

But she had set her goal for tonight. Logan it would be.

She thought about the dark-haired brown-eyed McDreamy and smiled. He was so cute. She hadn't really met him. But she was sure he was going to be it. At least for that night. Her mind slowly drifted away to the things she wanted to do to him.

The sound of her cell phone ringing finally got her back down to earth. She looked at the caller-ID and was glad it was Blair calling.

"Hey B."

"Hey S. I heard BTR is going to attend your party tonight. Gossip girl is full of posts about it!"

Serena laughed. She hadn't checked gossip girl since she got to L.A.

"Really? Well GG isn't lying. They are going to be there!"

She could hear Blair's screaming and held the phone on distance. She didn't want to go deaf.

But she also smiled. It was a big thing after all. She might just be an It-Girl from the East-Coast. They still were a world-famous Pop-band.

"Sooo!" Blair asked, "What are you going to wear?"

Serena smirked. "I don't know. Something sexy I guess.."

"Who's the victim?"

This was one of the reasons Serena loved Blair. She always knew what Serena was up to.

"Logan Mitchell!"

"Oh my god, you are so crazy S. Isn't he like I don't know, the most wanted guy in L.A.?"

"B. C'mon. I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen Bitch.."

„Well hello Sis." Serena turned around as she heard the deep, sultry voice that could only belong to one person. And besides that, there was only one guy in the world that would call her sis. Chuck. Charles Bass. The creep. Well, he wasn't that bad after all. He was just a male whore. She felt the sudden urge to stab him, or kick him. Or at least spit him in the face. But she resisted. Forced a smile and said "Hello Chuck.", while rolling her eyes. "Oh, don't do that Sis. You're way more beautiful when you smile for real. Or… without that jersey."

"Get out Chuck!" she said, lowering her voice. Which was, in her case, always a sign for trouble. "Or I swear you won't leave this room alive but in a body-bag."

He smirked at her in this narcissistic, egocentric way he owned. Well who was she kidding he invented the word narcissistic. Or the word sex-obsessed. As long as that was a word.

As he still hadn't left, nor had he made any intentions about planning to, she looked at him and growled "Now get the FUCK out of here chuck"

He grinned and finally stood up. "As you wish, sis. Oh and, I heard BTR is coming over. Do you mind if I…talk to Kendall in private while they're there?"

She felt disgusted. God, she had nothing against gay or bisexual people. But the thought of Chuck and Kendall was kinda…creepy.

_Hey Upper-East Siders_

_If you're near L.A. tonight be sure to attend/crash S's Party tonight. Forget the SoHo, Butters or even Room 101. The L.A.-Hamptons is the place to be tonight. And don't forget to say hi to James, Carlos and Logan. Oh and Kendall. If you can find him. I heard C's got some plans with him tonight…_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

_Spotted._

_**S** shopping in the streets of L.A. Looking fabulous in her San Fran 49er Jersey. I didn't even know she watches football. Or did she wear it to impress a certain L. M. ?_


End file.
